


Nice to see you again

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: "Come and meet my son"





	Nice to see you again

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reencontro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255344) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 



Lyanna peered through the curtains of the living room into the street.

Most reporters left after about three days, following the next scandal, the teenager kidnapped by a millionaire returns home after two years away only gave a few days of news, even if she had come back with a baby. But two or three were still there hoping to take more pictures of her, or of Jon.  
  
It wasn’t to see if they were still there that she looked though, but rather because someone was coming, someone she really wanted to see. He had called twenty minutes earlier saying  
  
"Hey Lyanna, Ned gave me your number. This is Howland, Howland Reed "   
  
And just that was able to bring a smile to her face, only Howland would think she would not recognize his voice since the second he said Hello.   
  
"Howland I stayed away for two years, not two decades. I wouldn't have forgotten how you sound so fast "   
  
"Good to know" he said.   
  
"Can you come here ?"   
  
"Um ... yeah I think I can. I just have to figure something out fast. I'll see you in twenty minutes "   
  
He arrived 18 minutes later. And she pulled him into a hug without even caring about the cameras recording the scene, that was a moment she didn’t mind to have registered. After her family Howland was the one she had missed the most. Rhaegar had taken out her cellphone and tossed in a river the night they runed away, and he didn't got her another, he had a cell phone, just like the men he had hired to keep them in that house in the middle of nowhere. But she didn’t. Nor did she had a television, or books that weren't about the strange prophecies that Rhaegar was obsessed with. Then every time she was not fucking or sleeping she had been having conversations in her mind with the people she had left behind. It took longer than she was proud of for her to realize she was not being protected but rather was being kept as a prisioner. And even longer for her love for him to turn completely into hatred.   
  
Only after the hug had finished she realized that Howland was now a bit taller than she was, from nine to fourteen she had always been at least five centimeters taller than he. She closed the door and immediately began pulling him toward the hall.   
  
"Come and meet my son"   
  
"Okay" Howland laughed as she pulled him into the bedroom.   
  
Lyanna took the baby and said to him:   
  
"Jon this is my best friend Howland. Howland meet my son Jon "   
  
"Nice to meet you, Jon." Howland said to the baby, "Can I hold him?"   
  
"Of course" Lyanna said, handing the boy to him.   
  
Jon was a somewhat temperamental baby with a great aversion to strangers, but this time unlike most of the time he had been held by a stranger he didn’t start crying, and somehow Lyanna already knew it would be like this , nothing that had so much of her as Jon was would feel repelled by anything that was Howland.   
  
"He looks like you" Howland says, and then added, "He's beautiful"   
  
"And you what have you done in the past two years? Have you finally gotten a girlfriend?"   
  
"Not exactly ... I have a wife"   
  
Lyanna was grateful that he was holding Jon at that moment, because maybe if she was she would have let her baby fall to the ground by the shock.   
  
"You are kidding. Is this a joke right? "   
  
"No Lya, is not " he said, showing the ring in his hand.   
  
"But why ? You're only seventeen. "   
  
"Well there are more things, you're not the only one who has a baby now"   
  
"You have a son ?"   
  
"I have a daughter. Meera. She was born a few weeks after Jon "   
  
He grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and showed the photo used as a screen protector, it showed a young woman with curly hair about their age in a hospital gown holding a baby.   
  
"What did you do?" She asked.   
  
"Well Lyanna when a man and a woman..."   
  
"I know how Howland babies are made. What I want to say is why you married her ? You didn’t needed, this isn’t  the eighteenth century "   
  
"I know I didn’t need to, but I wanted to. I know it was fast and the pregnancy was obviously not planned. But I love her Lya, I really really really love her "   
  
What Howland had said felt like a punch. Lyanna loved him as a friend, but this love always felt as if she were on the verge of turning into another kind of love, a touch, a look or a word and everything would change. But she did nothing about it and neither did he, and Rhaegar came and everything happened so fast after that. And when she was away she thought of him when she came back exactly as he was, Howland her shy dorky friend that she was passed little notes during class,  Howland who she would bring to her house to play video games and watch tv shows after school. Not Howland who had a daughter and a wife. Not Howland who loved another girl. The world kept spinning while she was with Rhaegar and things kept changing. What Howland had said felt like a punch, it felt like realizing that you really want something just when it's no longer possible to have it.   
  
"I'm going to put Jon in the crib, he gets a little grumpy with strange people holding after a while" she said.   
  
"Okay" Howland said, handing the baby over to her.   
  
"So what's your wife's name?" Lyanna said putting Jon in the crib.   
  
"Jyana. Jya I call her "   
  
"That’s a beautiful name"   
  
"I thought you were going to make a comment about how it looks like yours, a lot of people did when we started dating"   
  
"Yes, I suppose it is. So is she okay with you coming to visit me? "   
  
"She had no problem with that, Jya's pretty cool, she knows you're my best friend"   
  
At least that hadn't changed, but Lyanna admitted, even if only to herself, that it felt more like a consolation prize than anything else.


End file.
